


乡间秘事

by ksj2008



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, but - Freeform, dont read it, if you dont like incest, sephiroth is step mom btw, so please, step mom and step son, well not really incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Cloud came home to meet his new step-mother, Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14





	乡间秘事

〖乡间秘事〗

CP: 克劳德x萨菲罗斯

天雷滚滚搞小妈梗，小妈是萨菲罗斯，还带个女儿儿子卡丹裘。  
大家都不是好人，于是ooc是绝对的。  
有oc/萨菲罗斯描述，请注意。  
算是给克劳德的8/11生贺！

+  
克劳德从镇子另一头的马场回来还没来得及换下衣服，就被仆人带去了父亲的书房。  
他摘下帽子拨弄了一下被汗水打湿的金色头发，正要抬头向父亲问好时，在看到房间里两个陌生的人后哑了声。  
是一个银色长发的男人和一个银色短发的孩童。  
男人坐在父亲书桌旁绣了《秋千》*的扶手椅上——那个椅子是母亲生前最喜欢的家具——在克劳德进入房间后转过头看向他。男人穿了一身黑色，黑色的丝绸衬衫，黑色的马甲，黑色的长裤，却又是不同触感的黑。银色的长发披在天鹅绒面上，像是细碎的钻石。男人的五官十分完美，又有些锋利，像是上好的刀刃。那双碧绿色的眼睛却让克劳德想起了蛇，在上下打量着他。  
“克劳德，”父亲招招手，让克劳德过来，“这是萨菲罗斯。他是——”年迈的乡坤看了一眼身旁年轻的男人，浑浊的眼神闪着光。而萨菲罗斯也适时看过去，嘴角噙着可称为温柔的弧度，碧绿色的眼睛被发丝遮住，克劳德看不到他的眼神。“他将会是这个家族的新的夫人，也是你的继母。”  
克劳德觉得胸腔里有什么东西碎了。他的目光落在壁炉上方母亲的画像，画里金色头发的女人面无表情地看着他们。

+  
萨菲罗斯有自己的孩子，那个银色短发的孩童叫卡丹裘，今年不过十岁。他有着和他父亲一模一样的绿色眼睛，因为年龄的缘故像是一潭清澈的泉水。  
克劳德的房间在庄园的南面，那是母亲当年专门给他修整出的一片，除了卧室还有一间书房，一个会客厅，和一个小餐厅。会客厅的阳台外连着去花园和侧门的楼梯。萨菲罗斯已经入住进父亲的主卧房里，而卡丹裘的房间被安排在主卧房旁边，克劳德以前小时候的卧室。如果愿意，克劳德完全可以避开这两个家里来的新人，而他也刻意这么做。  
父亲对于他的躲避意外地没有表达不满，他现在所有的心思都在那个新的“夫人”身上。家族的生意克劳德从半年前就接手，赋闲在家的老人只是偶尔出去，平时都呆在自己的书房里。克劳德不知道父亲是什么时候认识这个叫做萨菲罗斯的男人的，他派人调查过，没有找到任何有用的信息。克劳德站在自己书房的窗口，看着花园里散步的两人，萨菲罗斯的手挽在父亲的胳膊上，偶尔低头和父亲在说些什么。父亲看起来像是年轻了几岁，他笑着回应萨菲罗斯的话语，偶尔停下来给萨菲罗斯指着花卉和植物讲解。  
克劳德注意到萨菲罗斯回头向他的方向看了一眼，那双碧绿色的眼睛在阳光下璀璨的像是宝石。他坐回自己的书桌前，叹了口气。父亲看起来比以前开心多了，这就，可以了吧。  
“哥哥？”书房门被推开了一个缝，一个小小的银色脑袋探了进来，卡丹裘眨眨眼睛，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容，“哥哥，陪我玩？”

+  
卡丹裘的孩子脾气很大，在这陌生的庄园里也丝毫没有不舒服，很快就适应了新的环境，几乎有些嚣张跋扈。他很黏克劳德，无视了克劳德的冷漠，总是缠着他要陪他玩耍。克劳德冷硬地拒绝后他就趴坐在克劳德书房里的沙发上，从克劳德的书柜上拿出象棋盘，拿着里面的棋子开始编故事玩。克劳德没法无视卡丹裘太久，毕竟对方是小孩子，而且在他面前异常乖巧，像是个小兽，软乎乎地朝他撒娇。在下午茶的时候克劳德让仆人给自己书房多送了两块甜饼和甜果汁，算是默许卡丹裘继续呆在他的书房里。  
卡丹裘开心地吃着甜饼，还给克劳德分了一块。“哥哥，这个很好吃，厨房的莎莉姐姐亲手做的，她加了覆盆子酱，哥哥你不是最喜欢覆盆子酱了嘛？”  
克劳德喝茶的动作顿了一下，“你怎么知道的？”他看向小孩。  
小孩嘿嘿一笑，“秘密。”  
接过卡丹裘手里的甜饼咬了一口，是酸甜可口的覆盆子酱，应该是后院母亲之前种的。克劳德眼神暗下来，他将剩下的甜饼放回碟子里，擦掉手上的糖粉，没有搭理卡丹裘有些不知所措的表情，低下头继续看手里的文件。  
“克劳德哥哥，你是生气了吗？”卡丹裘小心翼翼地凑过来，踮着脚尖趴在书桌上想要凑过来看克劳德的眼睛，“那个，我，我知道你喜欢覆盆子是因为我爸爸告诉我的……”  
“……你爸爸？”  
“我爸爸，那个，我今天早上看到他摘了覆盆子给莎莉姐姐，让她做成馅饼，他说你会喜欢。”  
克劳德沉默了一会儿，然后摸摸卡丹裘的脑袋。“我没有生气，谢谢这个馅饼。”

+  
之后克劳德允许了卡丹裘在他面前出现，至少他会在卡丹裘跑来时笑一笑，在卡丹裘张开手臂时把小孩抱起来。在闲暇的时候克劳德会带着卡丹裘去马场骑马玩，小孩之前没骑过马，所以大呼小叫感到一切都很新奇，在克劳德给他一个小马驹的时候更是开心到尖叫起来，抱着那匹棕红色的小马驹不放手。  
“他是我最好的伙伴了！谢谢哥哥！”卡丹裘贴着小马驹的脸向克劳德招手，克劳德微笑着拍拍小孩的脑袋。  
庄园后面有一个玻璃温室，种了许多奇妙的植物。克劳德的母亲原来的爱好是园艺，于是父亲便在旅游时收集世界各地的植物过来交予母亲种植。现在母亲不在了，克劳德也不怎么去花房了，只是交给下人，结果发现一些娇气的植物都没有活下来。今天卡丹裘在他书房里乖巧陪他坐了一个下午后，终于开问，“哥哥，可不可以带我去花房？我想画花朵。”  
卡丹裘最近开始了画画的兴趣，手里总拿着个素描本和炭笔。  
“好。”克劳德合上手里的账本，站起身被开心地卡丹裘拉着手向他的房间走去。卡丹裘想要画水彩，就需要将颜料和画板都拿过去，小孩一个人拿不动，也不想让仆人碰他的东西，克劳德也乐意帮助这个小孩，不介意手指被画板上未干的颜料染上靛青色的水彩，提着瓶瓶罐罐，胳膊下夹着画布和架子，和卡丹裘一起走向花房。  
他没料到会在这里见到萨菲罗斯。  
男人将一头长发在脑后扎成一束，白色的宽大的衬衫随便扎在裤腰里，穿着一件有些老旧的园丁围裙，跪坐在石板地上侍弄一株快要涝死的粉白色海棠花。萨菲罗斯没有戴手套，修长的手指沾满泥土，他也不介意，小心温柔地对待那娇气异常的东方花卉，将根部拨弄出来，想要转移到身旁放了新土的花盆里**。  
“爸爸……”卡丹裘想打招呼，却又想起了什么，立马收住声，但是萨菲罗斯听见了。他转过身，看到卡丹裘和克劳德，眼神在克劳德的身上转了一圈。  
又是那种被蛇信子触碰的感觉。克劳德身子一僵，有些不自在地避开萨菲罗斯的眼神。  
“克劳德，卡丹裘，你们——”他的眼光落在克劳德手里的画具上，“是来画画吗？”  
卡丹裘凑在克劳德的腿边，点点头，但是他明显在躲闪萨菲罗斯的眼光。  
“玩的开心。克劳德，”萨菲罗斯的声音带着些笑意，还是让克劳德不舒服，但是他从小的教养让他看向对方。花房因为是温室，在傍晚这会儿还是很热，萨菲罗斯的额头上带了些薄汗，银色的发丝黏在他的脸颊上，还有一道泥土的印记，看起来有些狼狈，但是也让萨菲罗斯平易近人了不少。克劳德突然想起以前自己的母亲在花房里也经常是这个模样，也就没来由地，对萨菲罗斯没有了太大的敌意。  
“谢谢你，陪卡丹裘。”萨菲罗斯嘴角牵起了一个弧度，在花房的光线下显得很纯粹，让克劳德的心跳漏了一拍。  
“不用。”他掩饰性地看向一边，“你……在照顾这棵海棠么？”  
萨菲罗斯低头将海棠挪进花盆里，给根部轻轻覆盖上土，“嗯，他很美。”  
男人低头的侧脸和看着花朵的温柔的眼神让克劳德有些情不自禁地跟了一句，“是，很美。”  
卡丹裘拉着克劳德来到水池那边，说要画睡莲。克劳德不知是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得卡丹裘在害怕萨菲罗斯。而萨菲罗斯在目送两人走到花房另一边后，侧头掩住了嘴角意味不明的笑意。

+  
自从花房相遇后，克劳德对萨菲罗斯的态度算是软化了许多。克劳德也惊讶自己竟然会习惯萨菲罗斯和卡丹裘的存在。萨菲罗斯出入庄园主房也不再让他有太多因为怀念母亲而抵触的恶意，可是另一种说不清楚的晦涩的情感却悄然在他心里滋生。  
他重新出入庄园的大门，也会来到餐厅同父亲，萨菲罗斯，和卡丹裘共进晚餐。晚餐的时光比克劳德记忆里和父亲一同进餐时要热闹多了。卡丹裘每次在他出门回来后都会央求他讲些故事，克劳德叙述事情的时候，无论是乡镇里的大事小事，还是田野外看似遥远的国界边的战事，萨菲罗斯总会在适当的地方加入自己的评价和问题。萨菲罗斯会和克劳德因为一个话题讨论到甜点都被卡丹裘吃完了才止住，他还有些意犹未尽，萨菲罗斯却抿起嘴微微一笑，放下餐刀和叉子，凑到父亲的身边，用餐布擦拭他的嘴角。  
克劳德又一次感到那种晦涩的情感，像是铁上的深黄色水锈，在他的心脏里摩擦出令人反胃的作响。  
这个感情陌生又可怕，出现的太突然，让克劳德措手不及。他的目光开始在萨菲罗斯身上流连，会无意识地注意到那个男人的一举一动。在萨菲罗斯看过来时，克劳德还是会下意识地躲开对方的眼神，但是再看回去时，总会落入那一双碧绿的泉眼里。萨菲罗斯的长相完美，而当他笑起来时，就像是落了日光的钻石，璀璨夺目。  
“这里，你看，”萨菲罗斯跪在花房的石板地上，再一次侍弄那些花草。这一次克劳德在他身边，说是帮忙。“这里的月季，虫没有除掉，这一根的花苞也被什么小动物咬掉了。”萨菲罗斯拨开花枝，却突然一顿，微微蹙眉，收回手。  
“怎么了？”克劳德握住萨菲罗斯的手，看到食指尖冒出鲜红色的血珠。“被月季刺伤了。你应该戴手套的。”  
萨菲罗斯的声音很轻，“这些花卉太过娇嫩，戴着手套总怕会伤到他们。”  
“可是你也伤到了。”克劳德皱眉，萨菲罗斯食指尖的血珠滚圆，然后破开了，而他没有多想，将男人的手指含在嘴里，舌头舔上那破了的地方。  
萨菲罗斯扬眉，他的绿色眼睛闪了闪。  
这完全是克劳德下意识的动作，他小时候陪母亲园艺的时候，弄破手指时母亲也是这样替他含住，说要消毒。等他反应过来时他连忙松开了萨菲罗斯，支支吾吾了半天，耳朵尖都红透了。  
萨菲罗斯嘴角噙着笑，低头看着自己湿润的指尖，“啊，又流血了。”他不知是说给谁听，然后抬起手，将手指含入自己嘴里。  
克劳德彻底哑了。萨菲罗斯含着食指，微笑着，在指尖吸了一口后——克劳德觉得温室燥热无比——抽出手指，看了看，“嗯，不流血了。”  
克劳德咽了口唾沫。  
“我……我想起下午有事，我先走了。抱歉。”他站起身，仓促地离开了花房，耳朵因为热意嗡鸣。  
夏日的阳光毒辣，克劳德的后颈上全是汗——是冷汗。他终于知道了自己内心那令人反胃的情感是什么了。  
他在嫉妒，他在饥饿，他在渴求。  
他想要萨菲罗斯。

+  
乡间的夏日很热。没有遮挡的阳光照在马场上，马匹都蔫蔫地躲藏在凉棚下。克劳德的爱马是匹纯黑色的良驹，从东方那边带回来的品种。这匹马耐热，此刻在克劳德的手下奔驰在沙场上，驮着自己的主人一圈又一圈地跑着。  
它能感受到有什么事情在困扰着自己年轻的主人，克劳德突兀来马场后脸色阴沉的可怕。他几乎像是泄愤一样奔跑了好几圈后才总算慢了下来，抹掉额上的汗水，牵着缰绳让爱马慢悠悠走着。克劳德沉浸在自己的思绪里，最后等夕阳西下时他才换掉身上被汗水浸湿的衣服，向庄园走去。  
克劳德又一次开始躲避萨菲罗斯，这次他连卡丹裘也不搭理了。他在镇子里租了一个小公寓，说是最近夏末工作繁忙，在镇子里比较方便。他的父亲没有任何异议，在萨菲罗斯问说他要呆多久时，老人皮肤松弛的手抓住了萨菲罗斯的胳膊。明明萨菲罗斯比他高大了许多，但是男人却闭上了嘴，像是做错了事一样，最后意味深长地看了一眼克劳德，然后垂眸不语。  
卡丹裘对此发了好大的脾气，拽着克劳德的胳膊，两眼泪汪汪地，脸蛋鼻头哭得红彤彤的惹人怜爱。  
“哥哥，你这一阵子都不配卡丹裘玩，我是做错了什么吗？惹你生气了吗？”小孩哭得一抽一抽真的很可怜，克劳德揉揉卡丹裘的脑门，将小孩搂在怀里。  
“我只是搬出去一会儿而已，最近真的很忙，十一月秋收结束后我就搬回来，我保证。”  
“镇子里不近啊，而且我9月就要被送到寄宿学校了，我再也见不到哥哥了——”卡丹裘悲伤地大哭着，将鼻涕眼泪都蹭在克劳德的衣襟上。  
“寄宿学校？”克劳德头一次听说这事。  
“卡丹裘的年龄已经不适合家庭教师了。”萨菲罗斯也在送行，他手里拿着克劳德的外套，低头看着两人，神色因为阴影而晦涩。“9月份他会去邻镇的寄宿学校，那里的校长是我的老友，他会照顾好卡丹裘。”  
克劳德站起身，接过萨菲罗斯手里的外套穿上，又揉了揉卡丹裘的头发，在出门前他却回头，逆着光看着萨菲罗斯。  
男人穿着白色的宽袖衬衫和黑色的裤子，深绿色的马甲勾勒出他上身的线条，而男人的碧绿色的眼睛在阳光下，像是钻石一样通透。  
克劳德转身，坐上了去镇子里的马车。

+  
对萨菲罗斯的渴望并没有因为搬出家而减少，反而越来越激烈。克劳德想不出自己为什么会对那个男人有如此强烈的欲望，就像是火焰燃烧在他的体内。萨菲罗斯绝美，是，但还是他是个高大的男人，还是自己的继母。想到这里，丑陋的嫉妒总会扼住克劳德的咽喉，他捏紧了拳头，任由手掌被指甲生生抠破。  
他不知道该对自己的欲望做出什么行为，他想要萨菲罗斯，而他的理智并没有在胜利。  
而萨菲罗斯更是没有留给他任何余地。  
在一个暴风雨的夏夜，萨菲罗斯站在克劳德公寓的门前。男人披着湿透了的沉重披风，银色的长发被纠结在一起，他的眼睛在烛火下发亮的吓人，在克劳德打开门后，就只是笑着看着他。  
“克劳德，”男人微笑着，声音沙哑轻柔，“克劳德。”他念着年轻继子的名字，伸手搂住金发青年的脖颈，在他耳边细语，“我渴望你。”  
四个字像是落入湖中的石头，激起一波又一波涟漪，最后形成巨大的波浪。  
湿透了的斗篷在门被关上后掉落在地板上，仓促的脚步声纠缠着一件又一件散落的衣服，鞋子，最后克劳德被萨菲罗斯压在壁炉前的地毯上，他仰头看着自己的继母，这个美丽绝伦的男人将自己身上最后的衬衫扯去，火光罩在他大理石般的身体上，本应该毫无瑕疵的胸口却落了暧昧的淤青和红痕，让克劳德眼睛发烫。  
“克劳德，他今天要我的时候，我却只想着你。”萨菲罗斯的声音像是倒出的蜂蜜，落在克劳德的身上，粘稠地封住他一切逃跑的出口。男人的眼睛是赤裸裸的欲望，夹杂着背德的恶意和快感，是罂粟。  
克劳德支起上身，手指纠缠进萨菲罗斯散落在后背的长发里，猛然向下扯，在男人蹙眉的痛呼中咬上了他的脖子。  
窗外电闪雷鸣，狂风捶打在石墙和玻璃窗上，萨菲罗斯在克劳德抬起他的大腿将自己捅入时仰起脖子悲鸣，被沉闷的雨水掩盖。克劳德的动作毫不温柔，他压着男人修长的腿，直到近乎将男人折成两半。萨菲罗斯一手搂着克劳德的后背，一手抓着地毯，脸上的表情痛楚夹杂着愉悦，他张嘴呼唤克劳德的名字，他说，快点，他说，克劳德，他说，操我。  
克劳德被萨菲罗斯压下脑袋，两人的嘴唇磕在一起，鲜血流了出来，然后被舌头卷入口腔，满是血腥味的吻，带着红茶的苦，还有葡萄酒的酸甜。萨菲罗斯像是在和克劳德争夺氧气，他将自己毫无保留地送入克劳德的嘴内，他的腰肢为了迎合克劳德抬起，他的腿勾在克劳德的后背上催促。他让克劳德吞咽他，吃掉他，彻彻底底拥有他。  
暴风雨还在下，壁炉的火噼啪响着。克劳德从身后进入萨菲罗斯，而他的继母像等待交配的牲畜一样撅着后腰，在克劳德进入时仰头呻吟着。克劳德拂过因为汗水湿滑的后背，按着萨菲罗斯的脖颈，将他压在地板上操着他。他不知道自己在说什么，或许他什么都没有说，只是一下又一下将自己凿进萨菲罗斯炙热柔软的体内，在想到自己父亲也有过同等感受时眼神暗得可怕。  
“克劳德——”萨菲罗斯的嗓音是喊破声的沙哑，他想向后去看金发的青年，却被对方摁住脑袋动弹不得。  
“闭嘴……”克劳德喃喃着，操得凶狠。  
萨菲罗斯在颤抖，他的嗓音开始破碎，他在挣扎。  
“闭嘴……”克劳德的声音近乎残忍。  
萨菲罗斯的手指在地板上抓出划痕。  
最后克劳德射进萨菲罗斯的体内，而银发的男人已经无法发出声音，只是徒劳地张着嘴，任由汗水混合着泪水流入嘴中。

+  
斯特莱夫的老爷在丰收季后因为感染上了寒流去世了。  
葬礼规模不是很大，只有一些和斯特莱夫家族有来往的贵族和商人还有农场主被邀请了。在斯特莱夫的棺材下葬后，在接待的午茶时大家都有些心不在焉地窃窃私语。  
斯特莱夫老爷的所有遗产都留给了他的独生子克劳德。克劳德是个年轻有为的小伙子，金色的短发和天蓝色的眼睛还有英俊的面貌让他会经常出现在贵族太太们的嘴里，而那些跟着父母亲来的小姐们，虽然穿着庄重素雅的黑色礼服，却也都躲在折扇后面打量着在房间中间同人礼貌交谈的年轻的家主。  
克劳德的身边还跟着一个银发的小男孩。这是斯特莱夫老爷去世前的新夫人带来的孩子。小孩看起来怯生生的，一直躲在克劳德的身后，而年轻家主对孩子也是像照顾弟弟一样温柔，丝毫没有嫌弃对方是外人的身份。  
当斯特莱夫老爷的新夫人来到宴厅时，所有的对话都停止了。每一个人都错愕地瞪着那从楼梯上走下来的银色长发的男人，即使有黑纱遮着他的脸，可是人们还是能窥到那双碧绿色的眼睛和绝美的容颜。  
年轻的家主上前扶住寡妇的胳膊，带着他同周围的人社交。而站在外围的，只能梗直了脖子去想再看一眼那个同样年轻的寡妇。  
来参加葬礼的人眼神都变了变，落在年轻寡妇身上的眼光也是带着恶意好奇的探究，只是大家都将流言蜚语留在了桌下，彼此看了一眼，又恢复了之前惺惺作态的悲伤。  
当最后一个人离开斯特莱夫庄园时，好奇心驱使他回头看了一眼。年轻的家主的手被年轻的寡妇牵住，食指相扣在寡妇宽大的黑色礼服袖下。而那个银色长发的男人回头，被吹起的面纱下，碧绿色的眼睛像是毒蛇的牙齿，带着毛骨悚然的笑意盯着他，直到铁门被彻底关上。

END.

*《秋千》洛可可的那幅画，在盖茨比电影里看到过绣了这个的椅子觉得超好看，就在这里写了。  
**海棠花，随手查的难养活的花，海棠就是一个。海棠的花语是苦恋的意思。（虽然我也不觉得萨菲罗斯在苦恋克劳德吧，笑）我对养殖植物没什么概念，如果这程序错了请不要深究……

我这与其说是搞小妈……不如说是蛇蝎小妈搞继子吧(。虽然最后感觉克劳德把萨菲罗斯整挺惨的，但是，这可是萨菲罗斯唉，绝对是克劳德被吃的死死的（叹气


End file.
